


[Podfic] Nine Lives

by Aerielle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, FrostIron - Freeform, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Lokitty, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Romance, Slash, Snark, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle/pseuds/Aerielle
Summary: After a magic mishap, Loki finds himself temporarily stuck in the form of a cat. Tony's beginning to think he might be more of a dog person.





	1. Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023) by [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll). 



> Just finished recording this adorable story and couldn't wait to start posting it! Had to share.
> 
> Massive thanks to Maverocknroll both for writing such a wonderful story and for the permission to create this audiofic! This is another of my favourites and I had such a great time making this podfic version, it just flew by. 
> 
> Endgame provoked an immediate need for some reassuring Lokitty, which made recording this more of an obsessive comfort than any kind of work.
> 
> As I have finished the recording side and I am about 30% of the way through the editing, I should be able to maintain consistent updates in between.
> 
> In the mean time, I hope you enjoy it!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 7:51

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x6uq8xd4ckhji1u/Chapter_01.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twooooooo :)  
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 8:22

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1dl8r9f9u469fw6/Chapter_02.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	3. Manhandled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even re-listening to this as I post it is comforting.  
> Hope you guys are enjoying it too :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 9:40

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rocm73vs6qqo19l/Chapter_03.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	4. Adjusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I love this story.  
> I know I only just re-read it, but I cackled out loud just now at the opening paragraph of this chapter, once again.
> 
> Hope you guys are having as much fun as I am :)
> 
> Thanks again to Maverocknroll, this story is joy.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 9:25

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2tsoot3s14seipz/Chapter_04.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	5. Allegiances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5.  
> Enjoy :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 10:30

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/00bdf110vz3n95n/Chapter_05.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	6. Reaquainted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, long weekend threw me off.  
> Happy (long) weekend to you all, wherever you are :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 9:48

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4k4m92orwlvtee8/Chapter_06.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	7. Attached

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ho everyone :)  
> Happy listening!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 9:53

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1e19mlsxzcqy2d8/Chapter_07.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	8. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8, enjoy :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 14:53

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/262yyjoqb8sv1tu/Chapter_08.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	9. Dependency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Hope you're having a lovely Sunday wherever you are. Enjoy :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 16:12

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m7rtbk777ib5zp7/Chapter_09.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	10. Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 21:41

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nm45miy58y5byg7/Chapter_10.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	11. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 19:51

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/udj1513fc2wbd55/Chapter_11.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	12. Nothing More Than Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just made it!  
> Enjoy :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 13:53

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qdfcab7bt7diz7r/Chapter_12.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	13. Smell The Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 12:36

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bbvcfwt63dkbuio/Chapter_13.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	14. The Art Of Being A Douche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday guys :)
> 
> Edit: Just found out that I failed and posted the title for chapter 15 instead of 14. Fixed now, apologies for the confusion.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 15:48

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/320z5lk4kz438zf/Chapter_14.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	15. Don't Drink And Connive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This one is REALLY 'Don't Drink And Connive'. Promise.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 35:51

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/37rnuya8czpxy7x/Chapter_15.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	16. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday Everyone! (or once your timezone gets there ;) )

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 14:45

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s1kuykkmjoqlsp8/Chapter_16.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	17. Mayhem and Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday all :)
> 
> As I have finished this pod fic, I am going to start post another one on Sundays as well. Hope you like it!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 17:33

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ccyiorudji0h2cf/Chapter_17.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	18. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> Uploading with my phone until my computer is fixed, so let me know if you have any issues with the download.
> 
> Happy weekend otherwise :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 13:25

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mb7gfcrck4yardw/Chapter_18.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	19. Stark Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all.  
> Still no computer and uploading on my phone but I'm working on it.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: My computer is still with the Drs, until I have it back I will not be able to update.  
> Will keep you posted.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 15:53

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/14zc1n120pw6mr6/Chapter_19.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	20. To The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :)  
> Back in business for now.
> 
> Enjoy a new chapter :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 16:49

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/62a2z99idpmrqk1/Chapter_20.mp2/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	21. Succumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! 
> 
> Hope the weekend is treating you well :)
> 
> Enjoy x

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 19:46

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6lhl56i7krnq6av/Chapter_21.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have finally reached the end of this adorable story!
> 
> Once again, thank you so much to [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)
> 
> for allow me to create an audiofic of her work. It has been so much fun.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

**Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 7:37

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q97alsp1o5hbvg8/Chapter_22_epilogue.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	23. Complete Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Finally got around to combining the chapters. 
> 
> Chapter one still stands alone as it's type does not allow for combining with the rest.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Nine Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400023/chapters/658566)

 **Author:** [Maverocknroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverocknroll/pseuds/Maverocknroll)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 5:23:01

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x6uq8xd4ckhji1u/Chapter_01.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tn26n9v2a7vp7tq/Nine_Lives_whole_file.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
